Toast
by jfqzx
Summary: Good things can come from anything... even burnt toast! written for a crack challenge. Tezuka x Oshitari


MSN Challenge 1 

Anime series: Prince of Tennis

Rating: R

Pairing: Tezuka/Yuushi

Theme: Toasters

Origins: Spurned from an msn conversation about crack pairings, then leading to everyone challenging each other. First in a series of one shots… me doing one shots… faints

000000000

Tezuka sat alone at the table, sipping tea from a cup as his eyes scanned the _Time _magazine open before him. Around him, people sat at their tables, chattering over steaming coffee, plates of bacon, egg and other items one would find in a hotel's breakfast buffet spread.

He placed his cup back on its saucer without spilling a drop, attention still focused on the article he was reading. Then his hand moved to the plate next to it and lowered, only to grasp at thin air.

Putting his magazine down, Tezuka turned to stare at his empty plate. He was out of toast. He gave a sigh and went to the bread counter. He took a few slices and went to the toaster. It was the kind that had a meshed conveyer belt that traveled around and back into the heated enclosure. If you left it for too many rotations your bread would be over burnt. He put the bread onto the belt and waited.

Germany.

He never thought he would be back in Germany that soon. It seemed like not so long ago since he had been sent to the Sports Rehabilitation Center for treatment of his injury. But now here he was, accompanying his father to some business convention, which was to be held in that very same hotel.

At first he had no intention of going, but his mother had insisted he needed a break. And he did not have much of an excuse not to go. For once in a long time, he was relatively free. The year had ended and now he was just waiting for replies from the various collages and universities he had applied to. Plus he already knew his way around the city so saying he would be a burden to his father was also out.

" My my, I'd never have expected that I would meet Tezuka Kunimitsu so soon, and here of all places."

Tezuka whipped around at the voice. The man who stood before him looked vaguely familiar, but somehow the ex tennis captain could not place his face. The former had dark shoulder length hair tied to a short ponytail. His hair had a layered cut, sections falling loosely around his face.

The man spoke again. " Come now, surely you haven't forgotten who I am Tezuka-kun. Even so, you should remember my captain, the match between you and Atobe-kun back in third year was surely memorable."

_Atobe._ The mention of his long ago rival made everything click into place. _Hyoutei._ Tezuka took another look at him and found himself staring into a pair of dark brown eyes that twinkled slyly, as if the other was plotting something. And where had he last heard such an unusual accent before, so distinctively kansai?

" Oshitari Yuushi."

000000000

Yuushi had been watching the ex tennis captain since he had entered the breakfast room. The latter had not noticed he was sitting a mere few tables away. He had been surprised to see Atobe's old number one rival walk into the room. Tezuka had not been hard to notice. At a good six foot one, the eighteen year old turned heads. He still exuded a silent yet powerful presence, and the combination of brown hair contrasting with Asian features made him stand out even more.

For a moment, the ex Hyoutei student nearly believed Tezuka had forgotten him, until the taller boy said his name. He smirked.

" My Tezuka, getting old up there aren't we? For a moment there I thought you forgot me."

" My apologies Oshitari. It has been sometime since I've seen anyone. And I did not recognize you without your glasses. Contacts?"

" No, just decided the glasses looked outdated." He laughed at the puzzlement expression that briefly passed through Tezuka's face. " So what brings you to Germany? Is your arm troubling you again?"

" My arm is fine. I'm actually here with my father. He's attending the business tech convention. And yourself?"

" My family's here on vacation. We're doing a tour of Europe. Germany's our last stop. We stay here for four days then head to London for our flight back."

" Ah…"

For a moment, the two boys stood and looked at each other in silence.

Yuushi studied the other, holding back a grin. With his ever-serious intense look, one could have easily mistaken Tezuka for one of the businessmen attending the conference. Except cooperate workers did not go around wearing jeans and sports jackets.

Finally, the Hyoutei tensai broke the silence.

" Tezuka… your toast."

The ex captain looked confused, almost startled. " What?"

" Your breakfast… It's..."

His toast! How could he have forgotten? Tezuka turned quickly to and to his dismay, the slices of bread he had put in before were charred and burnt. Then, he made the mistake of picking it with his hand and dropped it, the bread making a soft thud upon impact with the table. It was not only as hard as stone but hot. He cursed.

Yuushi chuckled at the other's un-Tezuka-ish display. What the others would pay to witness such behaviour from the revered Seigaku buchou.

While watching Tezuka massage his burnt finger, Yuushi also could not help but realize that it was the first time he had seen Tezuka in clothes other than school uniform and that distinctive blue-white Seigaku tennis outfit. He had to admit that that Tezuka in normal clothes looked rather stylish and showed off a rather fine figure. He may look like an adult but his muscles were nicely toned and firm from countless hours of training.

Not to mention that the way the jeans hugged Tezuka's lower half in a really appealing way. He looked powerful in a sexy way. Yuushi could not help but lick his lips since the buchou was not looking. An idea formed in his head and his smirk widened.

" Ma Tezuka, I have a proposition for you. "

Tezuka had been about to get another piece of bread, determined to watch it carefully this time round when Yuushi's low drawl interrupted him.

" What."

" How about we go to my room and order breakfast?"

Tezuka eyed the tensai warily. The other's eyes gleamed in such a way that Tezuka bet he was up to something.

" Well Tezuka-kun?"

The tensai's smirk creepily reminded him of the look Fuji used to give while he pretended he was innocent of something. It made Tezuka all the more uncomfortable. " What's the catch?" he asked finally.

" There no catch Tezuka. You seem to be having unfortunate luck with toasters and there's less privacy if we stood here and talked. Not to mention we'd be holding up the queue."

" Ah."

" And besides, it's not like you have anywhere to go? I'm sure you're not attending the convention are you?"

" No."

" Good. So we'll go to my room."

And before Tezuka could say anything, the tensai walked towards the door.

He followed.

000000000

" Yes, I would like a continental breakfast please. Delivered to Room…"

Tezuka sat on the bed as Yuushi ordered their breakfast from the kitchen. He had no idea what possessed him to follow an ex rival into his bedroom, regardless of how attractive said tensai was…

He used to think Oshitari came off as a little aloof and arrogant the few times their paths had crossed in the past. Then again, they had not really spoken directly to each other till just this morning. He wondered what Yuushi had up his sleeve. Maybe it was just a tensai thing to be all crafty and seductive… Wait a minute. _Did he just think that Oshitari Yuushi was attractive? _That was not possible.

_I think I feel a headache coming…_

Groaning, Tezuka ran a hand through his hair and retracted quickly upon feeling a pricking sensation. Right. The burn. He had forgotten about it. He examined it. The tip of his index finger was becoming red.

" You should put something cooling on that."

Yuushi's voice came usually near and when Tezuka looked up, he almost started. The dark haired tensai standing over him was standing over him; and a little too closely at that. He suddenly felt hot in the face and looked down.

Then Yuushi knelt down and took the injured hand in his own, bringing it closer for inspection.

" Unfortunately I don't have ice right now. But if you're willing there's an alternative."

" I don't… Oshitari!"

The tensai put Tezuka's injured finger in his mouth and was licking and sucking it in a rather suggestive manner; especially with the way he moved the finger in and out of his mouth. The rough pad of his tongue on made the sensitive part tingle more. And to Tezuka's embarrassment, it made other parts of him tingle in a different way. He shifted and tried to stop the other boy's ministrations.

However, his voice came out ragged. "Oshitari… st…stop."

The tensai appeared not to have heard him. Either that or he was taking delight in making the normally stoic Tezuka beg. When he finally stopped Tezuka thought his finger was numb and devoid of feeling. Too bad he could not say the same for other parts of his body.

Went Yuushi looked up at him, the predatory grin in his eyes made Tezuka shudder. The tensai rose slowly, leaning towards him and in effort to avoid him, Tezuka leaned back, which was not such a good thing to do after all as he found himself pinned under said tensai.

His cheeks reddened. " Oshitari…" he stammered.

" Yuushi." The smirking tensai corrected.

" Yuushi…" It felt weird saying his name. Weird but at the same time, somehow appropriate. " What… what are you doing?"

Oshitari grinned. " Why, I'm seducing you of course." He said as if it was an ordinary occurrence.

" Well, I'd appreciate if you took out your frustrations on someone else."

The expressionless statement made Yuushi laugh. " Ne Tezuka-kun, are saying you're not enjoying this?"

" I…"

" I'm sure you're not innocent as you may appear to be, unless I'm wrong and Tezuka Kunimitsu is clean as a whistle."

" I…"

Yuushi smirked " Good. Now where were we? Ah, yes…" he murmured.

Tezuka stiffened as Yuushi's lips covered his. When the tensai slid against him, the friction of their bodies touching made him exclaim. Oshitari took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, exploring the taller boy's mouth passionately. Hands wondered, caresses and not too long later, Tezuka found himself divested of his jacket and shirt.

Yuushi straddled him, sucking his neck in a way that aroused him further. He gasped when he felt the tensai's hand wander down to caress the part of his that ached desperately for release.

"Yuushi…" he groaned. "Stop…"

When said tensai did not take heed of his pleading again, Tezuka decided to take matters into is own hands. No doubt what Yuushi was doing to him felt extremely good, making him wonder if that was part of his 'tensai' status, he was going to succumb to release very soon if those hands did not cease in their movements.

Seconds later, their positions were reversed and Yuushi found himself trapped under the ex captain, his arms pinned over his head firmly, sandwiched between Tezuka's lean hot body and the bed in such a fashion that he could not move.

" Tezuka…" he suddenly became nervous.

The buchou's face had darkened, his gold hazel eyes glinting intensely at Yuushi. Then, Tezuka smirked.

" Kunimitsu." He grinned. " It's Kunimitsu, Yuushi."

Tezuka's voice was low and husky, and Yuushi shuddered as Tezuka proceeded to give him slow, hard kiss that seemed to suck his soul out. The latter ran a hand down his chest in an excruciatingly seductive manner, brushing lightly on a nipple and Yuushi gasped at the contact.

Then Tezuka broke the kiss, and stared at Yuushi his breathing heavy and ragged. His hand slid further to the waist of his pants and stroked around the area, and it was the tensai's turn to beg.

" Tez… Kunimitsu…"

He moaned and arched into the hand that had slipped below the waistband and was now…

" Oh god…"

He closed his eyes, relishing in the sensation Tezuka was eliciting in him. It was becoming too good to bear. He was going to…

He let out a strangle sound when a finger slid into him. It was muffled when Tezuka kissed him again. This whole situation felt so surreal. One part of him wondered how he managed to let the stoic buchou get the better of him instead, wasn't he the one who planned to seduce Tezuka in the first place? Then again, he had not expected Tezuka to actually agree to go to his room. How did their roles end up reversed? It was becoming like Murphy Law; the hunter becomes the hunted. Another part of him wanted Tezuka to fuck him into oblivion. He never expected the other boy to be this good.

He lay back and let his body surrender to utter pleasure.

000000000

Quite a while later. Yuushi watched lazily as Tezuka got dressed. He could not be bothered to do so himself. And it was his room after all, not to mention, he was quite satisfied with the view he was currently focused on.

" Say Tezuka…"

" Hn…"

So they were back to using formalities now.

" I was thinking about meeting later. I haven't seen much of Germany and since you've been here before, you could be my guide. What say you?"

No reply. Yuushi smirked and continued.

" Excellent. Meet you at one in the lobby."

" Hn…" Tezuka walked to the door and suddenly paused. " Yuushi.."

" Yes Tezuka-kun."

" I'll see you later. Maybe we could talk in my room afterwards?"

The tensai almost did a double take. Was Tezuka seducing him again? He managed to collect himself and grinned.

" Sure, we'll _talk_ later."

000000000

Almost immediately after Tezuka left there was a knock on the door. Yuushi went to open it.

The maid, a young girl, almost jumped when he opened it.

"Y… your breakfast sir… I…I came earlier but you were…occupied. We took it down to the kitchen to keep it warm. Do you still want it?"

" I'll take it…what's your name again?"

The girl looked away and her cheeks pinkened. She stuttered nervously. Probably due to the fact that he was still half dressed, a thin robe flung over him. " …Wha… huh? Oh, it's Jessica sir."

He leaned closer and gave her a seductive smile. " Well Jessica…" he drawled. Enjoying how red she was turning. " I shall be certain to point out your excellent service! Well run along now. I'm sure you have other things to do."

" Y…yes sir. And thank you sir!" she stammered. " Have a nice day!"

He chuckled as she all but ran off.

Once back in his room, he looked at the tray in his hands.

" Well I guess I have to eat this… let's see what's in this continent breakfast."

He lifted the lid and stared at the contents for a moment. Then, the corners of his mouth twitched in amusement.

Toast.

000000000


End file.
